The present invention relates to wireless communications in general and, in particular, to a satellite communications network.
Consumer broadband satellite services are gaining traction with the start up of network services using Ka band satellites. While such satellite systems may provide multi-gigabit per second (Gbps) per satellite overall capacity, current designs of such systems inherently limit the number of customers who may be served with sufficient bandwidth. For example, because this capacity may be used across numerous coverage areas, the bandwidth to each subscriber may be limited.
While existing designs have a number of capacity limitations, the demand for such broadband services continues to grow. The past few years have seen strong advances in communications and processing technology. This underlying technology, in conjunction with selected novel packet formatting techniques, may be utilized for satellite communications systems and components configured to address this demand.